1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to actuatable articles, typically toys, containing an elastomeric and deformable bladder therein. More specifically, a toy or article containing an elastomeric and deformable bladder therein that facilitates in actuating a component of the toy or article such as a tail or an arm when squeezed or otherwise deformed is disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing toys such as stuffed animals or toy figures typically do not have often-desired actuating mechanisms or satisfactory actuating mechanisms. For example, plush toy animals are typically filled with a filling such as polyester-fiber and are non-actuating.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a conventional rubber toy 20 filled with air in its normal and popped out state, respectively. The toy is generally made of a single layer of the rubber outer material 24 that includes certain layers or appendages 22 such as the eyes, nose, and ears. In particular, the appendages 22 are designed and made to pop out as shown in FIG. 1B when a user applies pressure to the toy such as by pressing or squeezing the toy. The appendages 22 are connected to the rubber outer material 24 via extra material 26 that is made to be folded and recessed into the toy 20 in its normal state as shown hidden in FIG. 1A and that unfold and extend from the remainder of the toy 20 in the popped out state as shown in FIG. 1B. When the user presses or squeezes the toy 20, the internal pressure within the toy 20 increases, resulting in movement or expansion in areas of the rubber wall such that some or all of the appendages 22 pop out. The appendages 22 popping out creates additional volume within the toy 20 that alleviates the increased internal air pressure.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an actuatable toy that gives the toy more tactile and a more real user interaction while providing added interest for the toy. In addition, the toy is preferably is easily actuatable such that a child can easily actuate the toy without the help of an adult.
A toy or article containing an elastomeric and deformable bladder therein that facilitates in actuating a component of the toy or article such as a tail or an arm when squeezed or otherwise deformed is disclosed. It should be appreciated that the present invention can be implemented in numerous ways, including as a process, an apparatus, a system, a device, or a method. Several inventive embodiments of the present invention are described below.
The actuatable toy generally comprises an elastomeric and deformable bladder containing a fluid substance and is deformable proximate to the actuatable component upon application of pressure on the elastomeric and deformable bladder. In addition, the actuatable toy comprises a flexible outer covering enclosing the elastomeric and deformable bladder, where at least a portion of the outer covering comprises a movable material disposed proximate to the actuatable component of the toy, whereupon moving of the movable material and deformation of the bladder facilitate actuation of the actuatable component upon application of pressure on the toy. The fluid substance inside the elastomeric bladder may be a liquid such as water or oil, a gas such as air, a deformable gel, or a non-fluid material suspended in a fluid. The actuatable toy may further comprise a filling disposed within the outer covering and outside of the bladder.
The bladder is deformable to facilitate actuation of the actuatable component and preferably has an elastomeric outer shell so that the bladder returns to its original or resting shape. In addition, the bladder may be layered, such as with an indentation and/or a concave undercut, proximate to the actuatable component to further facilitate actuation.
The outer covering preferably includes a fabric covering, at least a portion of which is a movable material that may be, for example, a stretchable elastomeric material such as Spandexe(copyright), a layered fabric material, a gathered fabric material, and/or a loose or excess fabric material that is optionally gathered with elastic. The movable material of the outer covering allows for expansion or deformation of the bladder into a space or volume defined by the movable material when the bladder causes, directly or indirectly, the space defined by the movable material to expand or otherwise deform, resulting in actuation of the actuatable component. The actuatable component may be a belly, a tail, a nose, a snout, a mouth, a jaw, arms, ears, and/or legs of an animal toy, for example.
According to another preferred embodiment, a method for actuating an article generally comprises applying pressure to a flexible outer covering containing a deformable bladder in which the application of pressure causes moving of a movable material of the outer covering disposed proximate to an actuatable component of the article and causes deformation of the bladder containing a fluid substance. The deformation is proximate to the actuatable component of the article and the moving and the deformation cooperate to facilitate actuation of the actuatable component.